Selamat Ulang Tahun, Kekasihku!
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: Sesekali kedua telapak tangannya saling bergesekkan dan mendekatkannya pada bibirnya seraya meniupnya./Kehangatan itu masih terasa menyelimuti dirinya. Genggaman itu semakin erat./Ficlet/Kado sederhana untuk Amel Mele dan Yuuzuka Yumeina


**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: **AU, **OOC, **Ficlet**

* * *

><p>Sebuah kado sederhana untuk <strong>Amel mele <strong>dan **Yuuzuka Yumeina**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy <strong>Yourself**!**

.

**Selamat Ulang Tahun, Kekasihku!**

* * *

><p>Dear<em> kelopak sakura,<em>

_Apa kabarmu? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Musim dingin di sini begitu dingin. Aku harus mengenakan dua lapis baju dan satu mantel untuk menangkis dinginnya udara. Apakah kau kedinginan di sana?_

* * *

><p>Malam ini masih diselimuti sunyi yang senyap. Sakura duduk berdiam diri menatap danau yang airnya membeku karena suhu udara. Berkali-kali dia menarik napas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Pagi hingga sore tadi dia harus mengeluarkan energi ekstra untuk mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter. Dampaknya kini membuat tubuhnya pegal-pegal dan lelah. Padahal dia sudah terbiasa dengan kegiatan seperti itu, bisa dikatakan itu sudah menjadi rutinitasnya. Entah mengapa hari ini rasanya begitu melelahkan.<p>

Sebelum dia pergi ke tempat ini, Ino—wanita berambut pirang dengan manik sewarna langit—mengajaknya untuk mampir ke kedai Ichiraku, berkumpul bersama teman-teman yang lain dan merayakan reunian bersama. Tapi Sakura menolak. Dia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berkumpul. Dia sedang ingin menyendiri, menjauh dari hiruk-pikuk euforia di musim dingin ini.

Manik giok itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap pepohonan yang berjejer dan tertutupi putihnya butiran salju di seberang danau. Sesekali kedua telapak tangannya saling bergesekkan dan mendekatkannya pada bibirnya seraya meniupnya, mencari kehangatan di malam yang dingin.

* * *

><p><em>Aa, tampaknya aku mulai sedikit meracau karena <em>wine_. Hei, kelopak sakura, apa kau kedinginan? Jika bisa, aku ingin lari dan secepatnya datang ke tempatmu dan menggenggam tanganmu, menautkan jemari-jemari kita agar kau tidak kedinginan._

* * *

><p>Tubuhnya gemetar. Perasaan rindu yang hebat menggelegak hatinya. Memberontak dan meronta keluar tanpa dapat dia cegah. Setetes air mata jatuh meninggalkan jejak di pipinya. Begitu dingin saat embusan angin membelainya, membuat punggung tangannya menghapus jejak air mata itu.<p>

Dia pejamkan matanya dan menghirup napas lamat-lamat. Saat kelopak matanya terbuka, manik giok itu melebar terkejut, dan tanpa sadar membuat dia menahan napas.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." desisnya.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Terkejut dan tak percaya. Ini mungkin hanya halusinasinya. Ya, hanya halusinasi dari perasaan rindu yang tak terbendungnya.

Tapi, bolehkah dia berharap sedikit, bahwa ini memang nyata?

.

.

.

"Sakura.."

Suara itu, suara yang begitu dia rindukan untuk memanggil namanya. Suara berat yang mengalun indah. Riak air mata kini menggenang di matanya. Entah mengapa rasa sesak itu semakin menjadi, seakan udara kian menipis saat dia menatap manik hitam sekelam malam itu menatapnya.

"Benarkah ini dirimu?" tanya Sakura yang lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke tak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum. Kemudian, mengalihkan pandangannya menatap danau yang membeku. Membuat Sakura mengikuti arah pandang pria tampan itu.

Beberapa menit terlewati begitu saja tanpa ada percakapan. Malam semakin larut dan udara semakin mendingin. Sampai pria bermata tajam itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Sakura.

Sejenak Sakura kebingungan, hingga akhirnya dia mengerti dan balas mengulurkan tangannya, dan sama-sama mereka saling mengenggam tangan satu sama lain. Membuat perut Sakura seakan tergelitik sesuatu dan hatinya membuncah oleh perasaan senang. Bereuforia dalam keheningan malam.

Mereka masih saling bergenggaman.

* * *

><p><em>Tapi sepertinya, aku harus menunggu beberapa bulan lagi untuk itu. Aa, aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Sakura. Aku ingin segera pulang. Jika nanti saatnya aku pulang, kuharap kau mau menyambutku dengan senyuman dan pipimu yang merona.<em>

_Aku ingin menuliskan kepadamu tentang banyak hal. Tapi karena aku sudah dipanggil untuk bertugas lagi, aku harus segera mengakhiri suratku padamu. Atasanku memang pelit. Doakan aku agar aku selalu selamat dan segera memenangkan peperangan ini bersama dengan _Flight Falcon-_ku._

* * *

><p>Kehangatan itu masih terasa menyelimuti dirinya. Genggaman itu semakin erat. Tapi, entah mengapa hatinya berdetak tak karuan.<p>

Hingga genggaman tangan itu tiba-tiba saja terlepas, pecah menjadi titik-titik cahaya. Dan Sakura kembali merasakan ruang genggamnya hampa, sama seperi hatinya. Dia melirik ke sampingnya dan yang didapatinya hanya titik-titik cahaya yang mulai hilang bertebangan tertiup embusan angin. Dia tertawa sumbang, menolak untuk kembali menjatuhkan air mata yang menggenang.

"Aa... Sasuke-_kun_... Aku merindukanmu. Hingga aku pikir kau tadi ada di sini bersamaku. Malam ini, di musim yang dingin ini," gumamnya dengan suara yang terdengar serak.

Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya. Berjalan meninggalkan danau beku itu dengan perasaan rindu yang masih mencengkeramnya. Dia mengeratkan mantelnya dan mulai menenangkan kembali hatinya.

Lalu, kembali melangkah pulang menuju rumahnya, dan dia ingin segera sampai di rumahnya, dia merindukan sofanya yang empuk dengan ditemani secangkir cokelat hangat beserta api unggun.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_..."

* * *

><p><em>Sakura yang suka heboh sendiri, Sakura yang suka panik, Sakura yang suka resah, Sakura yang suka tertawa hingga matanya menyipit, Sakura yang pipinya selalu merona, dan Sakura yang entah apa lagi harus kulukiskan dirimu. Itu hanya sebagian kecil dari dirimu yang aku rindukan. <em>

_Aku hampir lupa menuliskan ini, selamat ulang tahun, kekasihku. Semoga tahun depan aku dapat di sisimu dan merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama._

_Jadilah bintang yang selau bersinar terang._

_Dengan kasih sayang,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

* * *

><p><strong>Finire<strong>

* * *

><p>Anggap saja ulang tahun Sakura itu saat musim dingin. Hehehe... Ya ampun, maaf ya. Ini pasti gak nyambung. =3= Maaf banget kalau jelek. m(_ _)m<p>

Buat **Amel mele**, Uke... ini kado keduanya. Hehehe... Maaf ya kalau aneh. ^^

Buat **Yuu**, maaf lama... Dan maaf kalau yang ini aneh.

Sengaja aku gabungin buat kalian. :) Hehehe... ^^

Udah ah, itu Sasuke OOC. =_="

**Feedback?**

* * *

><p>Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu Anda. :)<p> 


End file.
